Space girlfriends
by thewholocklover
Summary: Clara Oswald is frozen in time and traveling through time and space with her immortal companion Ashildr while Bill Potts serves chips and has just discovered that her professor a man called the Doctor is an alien who has a time machine! the former companion of the Doctor meets his newest companion and together they make the perfect team...
1. Chapter 1

"Ashildr why are we here" Clara groaned trying to keep up with Ashildr who was walking through the hallways with a quick pace.

"It's a university Clara" Ashildr said not even looking at her as she continued walking. Why was she in a hurry anyway?

"Yeah I know that but why are we here"

"It's a university we are here to learn obviously" Ashildr turned left walking into a new hallway. Clara decided to give up on questioning her friend. She was not going to get a real answer out of her right now. The hallways were packed with people, it must've been break or something because everyone seemed to be in a hurry - not an immediate danger kind of hurry (which Clara had a lot of experience with all thanks to her adventures with The Doctor and Ashildr) - Clara wasn't really paying attention when she accidentally walking into something hard. Because she hadn't really been paying attention and hadn't been prepared for an immediate force to hit her right now it send her flying into the ground. The thing - or rather person - she hit let out a surprised yelp. Clara quickly deduced that she wasn't hurt in any kind of way, thankfully. She wanted to get up from the ground and follow Ashildr - who hadn't noticed that she had walked into a person so she was gone now - but then a hand reached out to her.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to walk into you that hard" Clara was met with a kind smile of a woman with a huge afro. Clara couldn't help but smile as the woman helped her up.  
"No worries, I wasn't really paying attention anyway" She definitely was paying attention now. This woman was beautiful and oh boy how she did not mind getting helped up by her. She didn't want to stare and in her mind she heard the Doctor's voice say 'You're doing the eye thing, get them under control!'  
She quickly snapped out of it as the woman seemed to walk away again.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I should be serving chips right now." The woman hurriedly walked away sending Clara one last look. She couldn't help but notice there was a hint of a smile on the woman's face just before she rounded a corner. Clara was left behind standing in a hallway that was still filled with people but she couldn't help but think about this coincidental meeting with this woman. How she wished she had asked the woman's name. Now she didn't know it and will probably have forgotten about the woman the next morning.  
Clara sighed, she never had luck with love. She really shouldn't be thinking or even considering it anyway, she was frozen in time and travelled through time and space with an immortal woman. Love would only complicate things more.  
Clara didn't have much time to think about it as she realized that she had lost Ashildr.  
Her immortal friend hadn't told her where they actually were going so now she was lost. She decided to walk through the hallway in the direction where she last saw Ashildr.  
It started to become a little less busy in the hallways which Clara was glad about.

She nearly wanted to grab her phone and just call Ashildr and ask her where she went but then she saw something - or rather someone - who caught her eye. Running through the hallways was a grey haired man who Clara knew and could never forget. The Doctor ran past her not even noticing her as he was followed by a bald man who was apologizing to everyone the Doctor nearly ran into while still trying to keep up with the Time lord. Clara stopped walking in shock and watched the duo disappear into the hallways.  
Everyone seemed to be in a hurry this morning and furthermore Clara knew that today wasn't going to be a normal boring day. This day would change more than she could ever realize...


	2. Chapter 2

Clara was walking through the hallways looking for Ashildr, she entered a big room that was stacked with people. This seemed to be the canteen. Lots of people were sat down at tables and eating different variations of food. There also was a little counter where you could buy food. Clara couldn't find Ashildr and was deciding wether or not to buy any food. She was frozen in time it was not as if she needed to eat any food to stay alive. But just the feeling of doing something other than walking through the hallway seemed very inviting to her.  
She decided to just do it anyway, she could wait here for Ashildr. She entered the queue for people who wanted to buy food. Thankfully it was a small queue. Her eyes widened when it was her turn. Behind the counter stood the woman who she had met before.

"Hey stranger" Clara smiled quickly regretting it just after she said it thinking the woman had already forgotten about her.

"I did say I was going to bake chips. What can I get you?" The woman asked sending her a kind smile. Clara realized the girl did remember her. In her mind she wanted to answer 'you' but instead replied with "Chips and a coffee please"

"Gotcha" the girl winked at her before she turned around to get the order. Clara felt herself blush and wanted to hide it. She made a mental note to ask the woman's name this time. Don't make yourself regret this Clara.

"Clara! I was looking for you" Clara heard a voice call out. Clara turned her head to the left to see Ashildr standing next to her.

"Hey, you also want something?" She didn't know where Ashildr had gone to but she did know that Ashildr hadn't eaten much today. And Ashildr wasn't frozen in time so she did still need food.

"Yeah, I will order it myself. You can already find us a place to sit when you get your order" Clara nodded and Ashildr walked away to enter the end of the queue. She turned her head back to the counter and noticed the woman curiously watching her. A cup of coffee and some chips stood in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry" Clara apologized as she had kept her waiting and quickly paid for the food and drink. She received another smile from the woman when she grabbed her order and walked away to find somewhere to sit. How she wanted to do that meeting again. This also made her realize that she forgot to ask the woman's name... AGAIN! She ruined it for herself and if she wasn't carrying anything she would've face palmed herself.  
She found a place to sit somewhere in a corner - with a nice view on the woman who was still working behind the counter, but she wasn't going to admit she had only chosen this place because of that - and she took a sip of her drink. It wasn't long before Ashildr joined her also having some chips and coffee.

"Where did you go anyway?" Ashildr questioned her sticking a fry in her mouth.

"I don't know, you were the one who went away" Clara send her a look.

"Yes I'm sorry about that" Ashildr shrugged before quickly changing the subject. "Look they gave you more chips than me"  
Clara looked at Ashildr's chips and compared them to hers, it was very obvious that she had gotten way more chips.

"They are probably just trying to make me fat" Clara joked quickly eating a couple of fries. Had the woman given her more chips on purpose or was it just a coincidence? They quickly ate their chips. Clara hadn't finished her coffee when Ashildr already wanted to go.

"Come on Clara we don't have all day" Ashildr said impatiently. She wasn't going to admit it but Clara did take extra long to finish her chips so she could spy on the beautiful woman.

"You never told me what you wanted to do today anyway" Clara got up with her cup filled with coffee in her hand.

"I'll tell you later" Ashildr promised her. They walked out of the canteen and back into the hallways. This time Ashildr didn't seem to be in a hurry, which Clara was glad about. Clara wasn't really in the mood to talk to her as her mind kept going back to the woman. While silently taking sips of her coffee she followed her friend. After a while they came to a stop in front of a door. Ashildr turned towards her and Clara raised her eyebrows. Was she finally going to get an explanation about what today was all about?

"I need you to wait here for a second while I go in to do what I need to do" Ashildr told her. Clara frowned, why was Ashildr being so mysterious today.

"You're being mysterious" Clara deduced. Ashildr shook her head no.

"No Clara, you still have your coffee and you're not allowed to have any liquids inside this room" Ashildr told her before she disappeared into the room. Normally Clara would've said something about it because there was no way that was the reason why Clara wasn't supposed to enter but today she would wait in the hallway. She lend against the wall taking another sip of her coffee. When she noticed something black on the cup. Her hand was covering most part of it so when she took it away she fully saw what it was. It was a message. The woman had written a message on her cup.

 _'07700-900713 x Bill'_

Her name! Clara finally knew the woman's name and it was Bill! Not only that but Bill had also given her number to Clara. She couldn't help but smile about this as she felt a rush of excitement go through her. Should she call her? No Bill was probably still working... text? Clara didn't want to seem desperate. She decided to save the number in her phone and quickly drink what was left of her coffee. Coincidentally there was a trashcan standing nearby. She didn't really want to throw away the cup, as if it now held an emotional meaning. But Ashildr would only question her about it if she kept it. So Clara threw the cup away when it was empthy. She only had to wait for 5 more minute when Ashildr came out of the room again. Clara deduced that she looked worried, why was she worried?

"Are you okay?" Clara asked her friend.

"Of course I am" Ashildr answered before she took off again and Clara hurriedly followed her.

"You really are acting strange today" Clara wanted to stop Ashildr by putting her hand on her shoulder but Ashildr only hit it away making it look like she was angry with her.

"Ashildr you are not okay"

Ashildr sighed loudly. "I'm sorry it's just... stress, I am stressed" Clara frowned.

"What are you stressed about?" She wondered.

"I don't want to tell you, I'm sorry" Ashildr apologized again before walking away into the direction where they'd parked their TARDIS.  
Clara sighed and followed her friend. She was now getting worried about her and she really wanted to find out what Ashildr was so stressed about.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the TARDIS Ashildr went straight to her room and locked the door. There was nothing Clara could do to reach her friend when she was in one of these moods. She just hoped it would pass soon.

Clara had absolutely no clue what Ashildr could be worried about. They'd been traveling through time and space for a couple of years now and yes some adventures had been dangerous but this last week they hadn't encountered something out of the ordinary. So why was Ashildr acting like this?  
Clara knew that she shouldn't push Ashildr into giving her answers as it would only end up in Ashildr closing herself off to Clara - which had happened before - it's very difficult for anyone to gain Ashildr's trust. Clara had the benefit of knowing Ashildr before she turned immortal which made Ashildr immediately trust her more.

Clara sat down into the pilot chair that was located in the main control room. She felt like she hadn't done anything useful today. She really wanted to text Bill but it had barely been half an hour since she'd last seen the woman and she didn't want to sound desperate.

Half an hour sounds desperate but a couple of days? Clara grinned to herself as she realized her home was a time machine. She could just go forward a couple of days and sent a text to Bill then. She jumped off the pilot chair and her fingers immediately found a couple of buttons. Her fingers danced around the console as she piloted her TARDIS. She was glad she knew how to fly this time machine, she just hoped Ashildr didn't mind her using their time machine for such a small thing.

With a thud the TARDIS landed and Clara knew that Ashildr somewhere in her room felt that they'd moved. Excitedly Clara walked towards the TARDIS' doors and opened them wanting to make sure she was in the correct timezone. She popped her head out and discovered that the TARDIS was standing behind some bushes on the University grounds. She was still in the correct place. Now she had to check if she did not go too far in the future. She stepped out onto the grass and noticed that it already started to get dark, the university should be empty by now. All the students must've gone home, the only ones still inside the building were the cleaners probably. Her eyes fell on a light that was turned on behind a window of the building. The Doctor was in the room with the light. Clara watched as he kept walking around the room, passing past the window every now and then. The urge to go and visit him was big but that was not why she'd come here in the first place.

Clara walked down the path of the University towards the main doors but she stopped once she saw someone standing next to a tree. She watched suspiciously as she slowly neared the girl. It wasn't Bill she knew that much. This girl was shorter than Bill, around the same height as Clara herself. The unknown girl was soaking wet and was looking very pale. There seemed to be water dripping from here, it hadn't just rained, right?

"Are you okay?" Clara asked carefully, this girl looked like she needed help. The girl completely ignored her, she wasn't even looking at Clara. The impossible girl followed the look of the pale girl and saw that the girl was looking at another figure who was nearing them. This time it was Bill.

Bill was walking straight towards them looking slightly confused at Clara and definitely concerned at the other girl.

"Do you know her? I think she needs help?" Clara told Bill when she was close enough. Bill nodded and they both turned towards the soaking wet girl in front of them.

"Hello?" Bill called out.

"She doesn't answer, I've tried it bef-"

"Hello" the girl interrupted Clara making her frown. So now the girl could speak.

"You scared me" Bill told the pale girl, Clara felt a slight pang of jealousy. Bill knew this girl? Was she her girlfriend?

"You scared me" the girl repeated Bill. Something was not right here, Clara was sure of it.

Bill stepped closer to the girl as if she was inspecting her.

"Maybe you should be careful" Clara suggested not knowing if this strange pale girl was a danger or not.

"You're dead" Bill realized in shock referring to the pale girl.

"You're dead" the girl repeated before she leaped forwards towards Bill. Clara quickly pulled Bill out of the way, she'd been ready for something like this to happen.

"Quickly towards the University I know someone who can help" Bill yelled running towards the big building, Clara wanted to follow her but before she even got the chance to run after her someone pulled her down to the ground.

Confused she looked around at the intruder and quickly discovered that Ashildr was pushing her down to the ground.

"Be silent" she whispered. Both girls watched as the girl who was still soaking wet followed Bill into the University. A moment later it was silent outside again as if nothing happened. But Clara knew that right now Bill was running away from a dead girl who was chasing her.

"We need to help her" Clara said as she rudely shoved Ashildr off her. She stood up crossing her arms and slightly glaring at Ashildr.

"We can't just leave her alone like that"

"Clara you nearly got yourself in danger, I was just helping you" Ashildr casually brushed it off.

"What about the other girl, what about Bill?" Clara nearly yelled but she was smart enough to keep down her volume.

"I'm sure the Doctor will save the day as always, Who's Bill?" Ashildr asked pocketing her hands in her pockets.

"I knew it! You knew the Doctor was here and you didn't tell me, was that why you're acting so suspicious?" Clara started to make her way back towards their TARDIS as Ashildr just followed her.

"Seems to me like you already know the Doctor is here" the immortal woman pointed out. They entered the TARDIS. 

"Why were you acting suspicious earlier today?" Clara asked again sitting herself down at the pilot chair.

"Who's Bill?" Ashildr said ignoring Clara's question. Clara sighed looking at her friend, it was just a silly crush. She had only met Bill today, she wasn't already going to tell Ashildr that she maybe likes someone if Clara didn't even know she would ever see her again.

"I won't ask you about your stuff if you don't ask me about mine alright?" Ashildr crossed her arms looking at Clara patiently.

"Alright" Clara sighed grabbing her phone from her pocket and turning it on to indicate that this conversation is over. Ashildr walked away and Clara knew what she could do now. Now it was the correct time to send Bill a text. Clara didn't know if she was hurt or safe, she just hoped Bill made it to the Doctor in time, the Doctor would protect her. Her fingers quickly typed in a short text.

 _'Hi, are you ok? I'm sorry for leaving you alone with that girl. My friend needed me for something. I hope you're safe. - Clara (I'm that girl by the way who was there with you when we confronted that pale girl who started chasing you...)'_

Clara quickly sent the text, hoping that Bill knew from who the text was as Clara hadn't had time to introduce herself to her so Bill didn't know her name yet. Now she just had to wait for a reply...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I need you to stay away from the TARDIS today" Ashildr called out to Clara who was sitting on the pilot chair staring at her phone.

"Why?" Clara wondered looking up at her immortal friend.

"I just need to do some stuff" Ashildr shrugged making Clara frown.

"That totally doesn't sound suspicious at all" Clara said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She pocketed her phone and stood up. They'd both agreed to not question each other about what they were doing so she knew she shouldn't push it, she didn't want to risk getting into a fight with Ashildr.

"Just stay away, you can come back when I text you" Ashildr decided.

"Fine" Clara sighed. She exited her TARDIS leaving Ashildr behind. She was very curious as to why Ashildr didn't want to have Clara there but today she should just listen to Ashildr and stay away.

It had been a few days since that accident with the wet girl and Bill happened and since then Ashildr and Clara had not moved their TARDIS. Ashildr wanted to stay there and Clara was not disobeying, she liked staying in this time and place a little longer.

After the text Clara had sent a few days ago she got a short reply from Bill saying that she was ok and safe after that she hadn't heard any more from the girl.

She walked down the path towards the main building of the university. There already were a lot of students making their way to their first classes and lectures. She secretly hoped to see Bill but instead, a gray Scottish haired man pushed past her followed by a bald guy. It was the Doctor and his friend again.

"We're going to be late" The bald man complained nervously. The Doctor just sighed not interested.

"A teacher can never be late, the others are just early"

Clara decided to follow the pair, if she was lucky she could attend one of the Doctor's lectures without getting in trouble.

"Do you even know what today's lecture is going to be about?" the man asked the Doctor. The Doctor sighed again as if his friend was annoying him a little.

"I'll just make up something, I always do." the Timelord explained.

"You can't keep doing that"

"Why not, everyone always enjoys it when I do that" The Doctor and his friend entered a room, Clara quickly followed them. They entered a huge lecture room, most of the seats were already filled with students waiting for the Doctor show up. Clara found herself a seat in the corner of the room she was getting quite excited that she was here to witness one of the Doctor's lectures.  
She had really missed her best friend and even though he didn't remember her it was good to see he had moved on from what had once been their life. She was sure the Doctor still traveled through Time and space but at least he made new friends and was actually doing something domestic like having a normal human job.

The lecture quickly started, she didn't know how the Doctor managed to do it but he started off the lecture by talking about physics but that quickly changed into talking about music.  
Does the Doctor still play his guitar? As on cue, the Doctor pulled out his guitar, getting a loud gasp from the students around the room. Nobody was expecting for him to actually pull out a guitar,

The Doctor continued talking about music, giving examples with his guitar and telling them how everything was still connected to physics.

Clara felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She silently got it out and noticed she got a text from no one other than Bill. She quickly opened the text.

 _'I didn't know you also went to the Doctor's lectures'_

Clara's eyes shot up and scanned the room, she quickly found Bill who was sitting at the other side of the room grinning at her, Clara immediately felt a smile grow on her face. She quickly typed in an answer to Bill.

 _'I didn't know you also came here, I thought you only served chips?'_

Clara looked up again and noticed that Bill was now looking at her phone, possibly looking at her text. it wasn't long before Clara received a reply.

 _'yeah but the Doctor's lectures are something nobody should miss out on, I mean... he's playing his guitar right now'_

Clara smirked at this, the Doctor was indeed playing on his guitar and it didn't surprise her one bit.

 _'You're right, the Doctor is a special bean'_ Clara looked up at the Doctor, he definitely was a special bean but she wouldn't have him otherwise.

 _'yeah, he's very special indeed'_ Bill seemed to agree with her.

 _'Do you want to hang out once the lecture has ended?'_ Clara dared to ask, she didn't have anything better to do anyway as Ashildr had kicked her out of the TARDIS for today.

 _'I gotta serve chips after the lecture and I have to go to my tutor later today'_ Clara's smile sunk a little, Bill already was busy today.

 _'Going to lectures, serving chips, having a tutor. Seems like you have a busy life'_ Clara decided to reply not showing how disappointed she actually was.

 _'Yes it can be very busy, I will be free in the evening though. I know a great pub that you might like?'_ Clara's smile immediately fully returned to her face, was Bill suggesting having dinner together? She definitely wanted to go to a pub with Bill.

"Sure! :)' Clara looked at Bill discovering she also had a grin on her face and was busy typing away on her phone.

 _'Be ready at 6, I'll text the details later today'_ Clara read the text and pocketed her phone. Clara felt like she enjoyed the last 15 minutes of the lecture even more after what had just happened. Once the lecture was over the Doctor and his bald friend were the first ones to leave the room, seemingly to be in a hurry. Clara wanted to see if she could meet up with Bill for a second but Bill also left the room quickly just like many other students, everyone seemed to be in a hurry.

Nevertheless, Clara took her time, she waited until the crowd had vanished a bit before she exited the room. She kept thinking about tonight, she shouldn't go to the pub dressed like this. She had just thrown on some clothes this morning and if she wanted to impress Bill she should get changed... the only problem was: she was not allowed in the TARDIS.

Ashildr wouldn't mind it if Clara quickly used the TARDIS only to change right? She made her way back towards her TARDIS, when she neared the Time machine she heard a couple of voices, they were all very familiar to her. She ducked behind some bushes and she carefully looked at the TARDIS and froze. In front of the TARDIS stood Ashildr with a Timelord, the Timelord who had been hunting for Clara so he could return her back to her own timestream... trap street.

Had Ashildr kicked Clara out of the TARDIS so she could meet with the Timelord and give Clara up?


End file.
